


Clueless

by thatsrickdiculious



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16461368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsrickdiculious/pseuds/thatsrickdiculious
Summary: HEADCANNON: Rick stutters on purpose so Morty doesn’t feel like he’s the only one. (RICK/MORTY IMPLIED)





	Clueless

Of course, everyone in the Smith household was knowingly aware Rick Sanchez, smartest man in the multiverse, had a pronounced stutter equipped in his speech. Not one relative mentioned this, perhaps due to the fear of the scientist’s short temper, although Morty Smith didn’t know much of the metaphor, “Curiosity killed the cat,” and, well, the brunette was of course pondering over the years why exactly his grandfather stuttered. So, one day, he asked.

“Hey, Rick? W-Why do you stutter?”

Morty sat quite contently next to the blue-haired genius, the endless vast of outer space staring back at him whileas Rick drove, the shuttle occasionally clanking by the abundant number of empty liquor bottles cluttered behind them. It wasn’t necessarily rocket science to acknowledge the teen was still cursed with puberty, so Morty’s stuttering was an easy answer as to why he possessed such speech, or his developing crush on his grandpa.

Okay, maybe the latter wasn’t exactly blamed  
on puberty.

Rick’s vision temporarily flickered over to glance at the brunette, slightly stunned by his grandson’s question, nevertheless before focusing his attention back on the scenery laid in front of him.

“It’s complicated, MoOOURrty,” Belching, the elder removed the silver flask from his trademark lab coat and dragged a long swing from the liquor. 

“Oh-oh yea, R-Rick?” Morty replied, now staring directly at the blue-haired scientist next to him.

Rick hummed in reply. The little shit snuck slowly into the elder’s heart over the years accompanied with his grandson. At first, Rick felt almost disgusted at the sudden change in attraction, but nevertheless quickly adjusted. A man with little morals, it didn’t surprise Rick to lust over his grandson of all people. The blue-haired scientist would sacrifice almost anything for the kid to be happy, although of course continue to insult the brunette daily, because that’s just the person Rick was.

Rick would never admit though, that he only stuttered in his sentences to simply make his grandson not feel like he was the only person in the Smith home who possessed speech difficulties. And Rick knew Morty would never suspect that concept.

As a result, the adolescent boy perhaps will never solve the question as to why his grandfather stuttered, a relieving thought to Rick as he smiled to no one in particular, the stars twinkling brightly around the duo.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! come follow me  
> on Tumblr @ thatsrickdiculious


End file.
